1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander, and more particularly to a sander having an adjustable sander member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanders comprise one or more sander members rotatably secured in a housing and may not be adjusted relative to the housing, particularly may not be adjusted relative to the housing to various angular positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanders.